


The Righteous Mind Of A Beautiful Boy

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dark, Drabble, Fear, Inspired by Poetry, Lost Love, M/M, Making Love, Past Relationship(s), Roses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; Supernatural, Samifer + Dean, a bouquet of dead roses</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Righteous Mind Of A Beautiful Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



A beautiful rose for a beautiful boy who plays with a beautiful devil. A beautiful golden sunset last seen by a beautiful boy who holds a silver gun in his hand with lovely dead roses scattered around his feet. A beautiful song plays soft and low in the beautiful night sky, a pretty face twisted into darkness on this beautiful dead night. 

Sixteen year olds past the touch of death, whiskey burns his throat into something malicious, cold. Once there was love in their hearts, passion coiling tight in the pit of his stomach as their soft lips touched, but that desire has burnt out, smoldering into black ash around Dean’s bloody fingertips. Once upon a time it was the two of them against the world—keeping calm and carrying on fighting the good fight. Once there was love sparkling in Sam’s beautiful hazel eyes when he looked at Dean, and a cute dimpled smile on his handsome face when Dean made him feel special by whispering all those kind words—‘sweetheart’, ‘baby boy’, ‘mine.’ Once upon a time there were daydreams of making love with Sam, clutching him close and kissing his lips as they lost themselves to the love that warmed their hearts. Once upon a time Sam was Dean’s angel, beautiful with his soft wings and golden halo. Now that halo is horns. Sam’s wings are shredded wisps of torn feathers, burned away by Hell’s fire. His hazel eyes glow golden, demonically evil. Once upon a time they lived happily ever after.

Memories flood his mind of a time when they were lost in pleasure and passion, nights spent making love, flushed with heat, Dean shivered as sweat trickles down his bare back, his abdomen; his golden freckled skin burning hot as Sam’s lips kiss him passionately. Yet that love has died with the roses at his feet, ash scattered to the wind on this cold night. 

He screams, his fingers steady on the gun as a familiar face becomes the hideous nightmare that lurks in the dark. They’re both close, standing toe to toe, he can almost make out the familiar face of his brother—the beautiful boy who giggled and smiled and laughed carefree, adorable dimples on his cheeks that twinkled like stars. That beautiful boy is gone, lost to the devil in the night. 

When Dean closes his eyes, he see roses bloom, rosy red and thriving, basking in the summer sun, untouched by the black serpent of the death and decay. They are beautiful, as beautiful as the lost boy who stands before him—the beautiful boy who now wears the face of eternal damnation and wicked darkness. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/563609.html?thread=79295897#/t79295897)


End file.
